Addicted: This Is Where it Gets You
by ladyasile
Summary: HieixKurama. This is where you go when you're addicted to yaoi. Though it's not always effective.


A/N: Not sure why I even wrote this. Anyways, enjoy reading it! Thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Addicted: This Is Where it Gets You

* * *

"Do you know why you're all here?" A rather fatigued Botan asked the group of people sitting in front of her in a circle. They either had scowls or blank faces.

A hand went up in the air. "Can we go now?" Jin asked, for once not in his cheerful and fast voice.

Botan exhaled. "No. Koenma put me in charge, so we're not leaving until you've all solved your problems!" she explained, the last of her patience drained.

"What problem? We're not out hunting humans, stealing candy from weak children, or anything else. Why keep us here?" Hiei asked, his tone rash.

"Speak for yourself. Some of the people here have already done the first two," Karasu responded.

Pink eyes blinked. "Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Botan, too weary to shriek in horror over seeing someone that was suppose to be dead right in front of her.

Karasu sighed. "Somehow people think that I'm too obsessed with a redheaded fox with emerald eyes and a body to kill for. Why would I be obsessed over a guy that takes a shower every morning at the same time, picks his clothes the night before, brushes his hair eight times a day, and eats a bar of chocolate before going to sleep?"

"What the hell? Have you been spying on him?" asked Hiei, hand on his katana.

Shaking his head Karasu answered, "I have not. It's called stalking."

Botan sighed. "Let's get on with what we're here to talk about, okay?" She rose from her seat and looked at Hiei. "Why are you here?" she asked, pink eyes sparkling.

Hiei grunted. "The toddler," he shot a look at Karasu, "Koenma thinks that I have a problem." He leaned back into his chair and glared at Botan.

"Stand up, say you're name, and tell us your problem," she ordered, feeling scared afterwards.

"No," Hiei replied. He took out his katana and smirked at her. Botan nodded.

"Right, Hiei doesn't need to do that," she said, raising her hands as a sign of her surrender. She looked at the rest. "However, the lot of you do."

Jin smiled. "My name is Jin and I have an addiction to yaoi," he stated with pride.

"I think I hear crickets now," Botan muttered. "So Jin, when did you know you had an addiction?" she asked.

Shrugging, Jin answered, "Touya seems to think so, but there's no such thing as too much yaoi, so I think he's wrong, but he thinks he's right even though I keep saying that I do not have an addiction. I don't even know what an addiction is, so how can I have an addiction?"

The group blinked at the fast, yet clear words from the redheaded wind demon. A cough broke the silence.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, and I do NOT have a yaoi addiction. Urameshi just told me to hold those yaoi books for him while he went to the restroom. How was I suppose to know they were yaoi? They were in a bag, and he said they were for Kurama!"

"Nice try, but you're not getting off that easily," Botan scolded him, ignoring his petty excuses.

Hiei stood up from his seat. "My name is Hiei, and I'm going to kill you all if I am not released from this room," he said in a low voice.

Botan nodded. "But why did you even stay here? Why wait until now?"

"… That is none of your concern. Just open the door and let me out," he growled. Crumbs of sugar cookies fell of his dark attire as he unsheathed his katana.

The door opened, letting everyone in the room go free. Karasu was the first to go after Hiei, muttering under his breath. "Damn Reikai, I could've used this time to watch Kurama read."

Jin flew out from the room as fast as he could. "Must look at yaoi pictures," he said with a grin.

Kuwabara looked at Botan. "Man, they choose you for the worst jobs, huh? You sure Koenma doesn't hate you or something?" he asked her.

The grim reaper fell into a chair and answered, "Maybe. Who knows?"

* * *

As he entered his bedroom, Hiei saw Kurama slip something behind his pillow. "Back so soon? What exactly was it that Koenma wanted you for?" A guiltless smile formed on the redhead's face.

"Some crap," he answered as he looked at Kurama, "What do you have behind your pillow?" He moved to reach behind the pillow, but Kurama's hand moved it out of his reach.

A knowing smile lit up the fox's face. "I found your treasured collection. Tell me, do you need more than just myself to keep your perverted mind occupied?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Fox, I'm envied by every human, demon, ghost, and creature because of you." Kurama's raised eyebrow made him continue. "I read and look at yaoi when you're not around," he confessed.

Kurama nodded. "So, it's just because you miss me?" Hiei nodded. "Well, I'm right here anytime you want me, Hiei." At that Hiei's head lifted and he gave Kurama a smirk. "One question. Are you going to go back to your meeting with Botan and the rest again?"

A fleeting moment went by. "Not because I'm addicted. That idiotic toddler needs to research things more carefully," he explained.

"Indeed." Kurama took out a chocolate bar.

"Ever think you're addicted to chocolate, fox?" Hiei teased.

"No, it just makes sex more interesting."


End file.
